la tragique histoire de manoir fire
by destiny of angel
Summary: roxas amoureux de axel qui est le maitre du manoir , le destin du manoir est tragique donc venez lire


**_La tragique histoire du manoir fire_**

**IL y a fort longtemps dans la contrée de la cite du crépuscule un garçon nommée Axel Fire . Un jeune homme grand mince , possédant une long chevelure couleur flammes , de magnifique yeux émeraude sublimer par deux gouttes d'encre violette ornant ses joue .**

**Un jours Axel arriva dans sa nouvel demeure un gigantesque manoir , comportant un hall , vingt-chambres et salle de bains, trente-deux couloirs , une salle de bal , une salle à manger , sept salon et un immense grenier . le rouge emménagea dans sa nouvel « maison » il commença par sa chambre puis alla voir ses domestique pour savoir comment il allait, il aperçu au détour d'un couloir un petit blond portant un petit carton le maitre des lieux alla le voir et lui prit doucement le carton pour l'aider. le jeune blond le laissa faire puis rougit au contact de la main du plus âgée contre la sienne.**

**Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent dans l'immense salle de bal , Axel stupéfait de l'immensité la scruta dans ces moindre détail puis se souvient que le jeune blond étant toujours la lui demanda doucement **

**- Comment t'appelles-tu jeune homme ? **

**- R…Roxas monsieur …**

**-ho ne m'appelle pas monsieur j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux moi c'est Axel c'est bon c'est retenue **

**-heu… Oui Mons… Axel **

**-et que fait-tu ici ? **

**-je suis un de vos domestiques … monsieur **

**-ha… d'accord mais ne voudrait-tu pas être mon ami plutôt ?**

**- heu moi … heu je ne sais pas … **

**-c'est comme-tu veux Roxas **

**- heu d'accord mon … Axel **

**En faite si Roxas bafouillais c'est parce que il était amoureux de son nouvel amis …**

**Trois ans plus tard Axel et Roxas étaient devenu plus proche cependant Roxas n'était pas si heureux que sa , Axel lui avait une petite amie du nom de Larxene une jeune fille grande blond a la coiffure d'insecte et au yeux vert . Le jeune blond en compagnie de son âme-sœur se promenait dans les jardin du manoir, alors qu'ils étaient seul du moins c'est se qu'ils pensaient Larxene n'étaient pas loin elle surveillait Axel et Roxas car elle seul savais le secret du blond et celle-ci ne voulait pas qu'il lui pique son Axel . Apres s'être assis prés de la fontaine ils discutèrent tranquillement , jusqu'à ce que Axel demande une chose gênante pour Roxas**

**-heu…Roxas en faite je voulais savoir … **

**pourquoi tu as l'air si triste quand je suis avec Larxene **

**-heu … je ne suis pas triste c'est juste que …que j'étais fatiguer **

**-hum je ne te croie pas allons Roxas dit pourquoi s'il te plait **

**-si je comme ça c'est parce que je … heu je suis …heu **

**-oui vas-y je t'écoute**

**- c'est parce que je … je suis … amoureux de toi …**

**-HEIN quoi c'est une blague !**

**Roxas se sentais pitoyable quand soudain il entendit quelque chose dans les buissons il s'en approcha et vit Larxene qui était venu les espionner, cette dernière sortie puis dit a Roxas en se moquant :**

**-tu voies il ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais comme tu l'aime **

**Sur cette parole Roxas s'enfuit en direction de sa chambre de l'autre cote des jardin **

**Axel lui il ne comprenait plus rien a rien, il s'approcha de Larxene et lui dit **

**-tu le savais ?**

**-qu'il était amoureux de toi bien sur**

**-et pourquoi tu a fais sa ? **

**-Ba ces évident pour pas que tu sois avec lui **

**- tu sais quoi ma petite Larxene je te quitte **

**Sur ce Axel partit laissant la blonde seul, il parti voir Roxas au manoir il arriva dans sa chambre le blond était allonger sur son lit il ne bougeait plus. Axel s'approcha de lui mais aucune réaction il posa sa main sur son torse pour évaluer sa respiration mais il ne sentit rien de même au niveau de ces lèvre les yeux clos le blond était sans vie prés de lui Axel vit un flacon de poison .Il compris rapidement que Roxas avait mis fin a ses jour pour la simple et bonne raison que l'homme de sa vie l'avait rejeter et il ne devait plus supporter de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre , Axel le pris dans ses bras et appela un médecin .**

**Dix minutes plus tard le docteur sorti et dit **

**-je suis désole monsieur fire mais il est décéder je suis vraiment navrée**

**Axel entra dans la pièce éclairer pas la simple lueur des bougie il réalisa que tout sa était de sa faute si il n'avait pas réagie comme sa avec Roxas il serait toujours en vie et avec lui car il réalisa que son cœur battais pour le blond.**

**Le soir même un bal avait été organisé pour l'anniversaire de Roxas mais personne ne le trouva ni le maitre du manoir ,Axel avait allonger son ange dans son lit et avait doucement poser ses lèvres sur les sienne puis pris une gorger de poison et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de son lit sa tète commençais a tourner puis sentit partir .**

**Dans la salle de bal tout le monde s'inquiétais ,Reno le grand frère d'Axel arriva dans la chambre de son cadet et le vit mort dans son fauteuil face a un Roxas également mort , il prit la lettre des main de son frère celle-ci lui étai destiner : **

**_Chère Reno :_**

**_Si tu lis ces ligne ces que je suis décéder_**

**_J'ai fait cela car par ma faute mon ange est mort _**

**_Il a décider de s'empoisonner _**

**_ A cause de Larxene qui lui a dit _**

**_ -tu voies il ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais comme tu l'aime _**

**_Ma dernier volonté est que je veux être avec Roxas _**

**_Adieu Reno _**

**_FIN_**


End file.
